Fighter
by kamping4
Summary: She is a prodigy child that grew up too fast. She does not only got the brain, but she got the looks too. To most people, she got it all. But life is fair. You got something so amazing, you got a hard life. But she is also a fighter, it is in her blood. This is her adventures in life, work and love. I suck at summary but I promised this will be good. My very first story, cheers!


Vans' steady foot step echoes quietly as she walked across the lobby of the FBI building. Monday…work day again, she thinks. With coffee in hand and a helmet, she quickly slips into the closing door of the elevator.

"Hey, morning! Sunshine." Morgan with his easy smile greeted her.

"Good morning, Derek!" she smile. "Have a good weekend?"

"Oh you bet! It has been so long since we have a whole free weekend. No dead bodies, no unsub…Just me and the hot ladies…" Morgan has that dreamy smile on his face.

"I get you. I on the other hand got the most relaxing weekend in six months. Spa, swimming and jogging. What a Blast!" Vans have that little girl mischievous smile on her face that make Morgan smile more. He loves it when Vans let loose like a little girl. She is only 24 after all.

The elevator opens at the BAU floor and both of them head out with a bounce in their steps.

She saw that Emily was already in the break room chatting with JJ. Aaron and Dave are no where to find so they are probably holding up in their office. Spencer was knee deep by a pile of files and drinking a heavily sugared concoction that he called coffee.

"Morning! Vans, Morgan!" Spencer greeted them with his usual cheerfulness in the morning.

"Morning Spence!" "Morning Reid!" They greeted him together.

Vans goes up the stairs to her corner little office beside JJ's and put down her things, turn on the computer and prepare to start of a slow day. This week they have a stand down and would not accept any new case. Team 2-5 will handle those, thanks god! They really need to catch up on their reports, those on her desk, they are sky high already. This is a tiny office, even smaller then JJ's. Only a desk, a book case, and a 2 seats couch. On the walls are photos she took while on vocations over the years, not a single credential or recommendation or even a certificate in sight. Though she had so many that she got at least 8 boxes of them staked at home. She wanted to remember good times rather then anything she achieved. It is no wonder, consider her job. After all, she don't need to remind anyone about her talents, they called her "wizard kid" from the moment she joined the Bureau 9 years ago. A nickname she hated with passion. You see, she is a prodigy child that born and raised in an orphanage in England. She could speak 16 different languages and held so many degrees that sometimes she couldn't even remember. Though she don't has eidetic memory like Spencer Reid, hers is not bad at all. If it is not because of that "incident", she would be working at some lab in Switzerland with some top of the world scientists. Probably shortlist for the youngest to obtain the Nobel price or something. Now, she is the youngest FBI agent ever, even beat Reid by 6 years.

Her being accepted into the Academy in a special situation. After the "incident", she added some courses to her workload like criminology, psychology and law. She got her doctrine degrees in these easily and in record time. At 15, she applied for emancipated minor and was granted by the court. There were so many opportunities open to her that it will make ones mind spinning. But not her. She made up her mind long ago. Though the British government wanted to keep her, line up with great jobs and benefits and all that, she wanted to move to the US. A fresh start. Also she want to put what she learned to good use, what better way to do that than get into the FBI Academy. The US government welcome her with open arms. She could even have her pick of departments or agency, what with her talents and all that. She got the intelligence quotient of 210, and the US government would just love to have her. But she choose the FBI, this is where she wanted to be.

It was not easy in the Academy, not at all. Yes, she got the brain, but she was a kid, and a girl. The training was harsh and tough and would not tune down just because there was a little kid in a big boy's club. If anything, it would only be tougher on her. She needed to prove to her trainers and fellow students that she was up to the game, she could do the job and not became a liability. Sure, she learned Hokkaido and some Chinese martial arts since she was six. But it was nothing compare to those drills they need to go through in the academy. But she was a fighter and competitive, she spend all her free time and holidays to train herself. At the end, she graduated as top of her class, one of the best shoot and not too bad in hand to hand combat. She earned the respect from the seniors in the Academy.

While she was still a student in the Academy, she met Jason Gideon and David Rossi, two of the founder of BAU. Or you could say they seek her out. Rumors goes around the FBI about a prodigy child with a gift of profiling. She conducted interviews with serial killers and rapist in prison for them. To say they were impressed would be an understatement. So she helped out in a few cases that year and being put under the wing of them. Rossi is like a playful but overprotective father to her, as he do not have children himself, and Gideon is the serious uncle, keep her grounded. She also met the team that year and accepted readily which is a rare feat as they tends to wary about outsiders. It didn't hurt that she got a cute and pretty face. Though there are many changes in the team in these 9 years, they all treated her like a little sister. Especially Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid. She is their sister by choice and god save those who dare bring harm to her. Ask her ex-boyfriend. He could write a book about it, for sure. This is also the reason she got a tiny office of her own, the magic and power of the legendary Rossi. Not that she complained about the little haven of hers.

All in all, she got what she wanted and very content with her job here.


End file.
